The Decision
by Dylan S. Thompson
Summary: This is kind of like a sequel to my story "It's Time to Talk" Severus is finally in it! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

Spring was in the air at Hogwarts. And that meant that love was also lurking around. Old couples were enforcing their feelings and new couples were being formed at alarming rates. Even the dreaded Severus Snape had managed to get a girlfriend. But, one couple wasn't feeling the effects of Spring. In fact, they were experiencing a complete opposite reaction.  
  
"You're acting like an immature jerk, James!" Lily Evans screamed to her longtime boyfriend, James Potter. It was James' turn to visit Lily's common room, and the entire Gryffindor common room's eyes were fixed on the squabbling couple. The two teens stood opposite each other, about five feet apart and their gazes were locked. The argument they were currently engaged in was a recurring one, which had been causing tension since the very beginning of their relationship.  
  
"How am I supposed to act, Lil? You're supposed to be my girlfriend, but all you ever talk about is another guy." Responded James passionately. "How would you like it if I started spending all my time with some chick and started talking about her non-stop?" By the end of this discourse, James' wild, unruly hair had fallen into his eyes. He made no move, however, to brush it away.  
  
In response to James' heated diatribe, Lily regarded James coolly and said, "If this 'chick' had been your best friend since you were eleven, then I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
James sighed sadly, and said, "Well, Lily, you're a hell of a lot more accepting than I am, because I just can't accept anything like that. I've tried. I've been trying for three years, and I just can't. So, what I'm getting at is this: It's either him or me."  
  
Lily's eyes widened in shock and her stomach suddenly felt as if a vicious manticore was tearing it up. Inadvertently, Lily's mind flashed back to the beginning of second year, when she had first told her best friend (and the cause of this and countless other fights, Severus Snape, that she and James were going out.  
  
Even at that time, Sev and James despised each other, and Sev had said solemnly, "He's not going to be able to accept us, Lily. You've got to see that. One day, he'll finally bread and force you to choose between us."  
  
And now, three years later, when she had been sure that it would never happen, the day had finally come.  
  
Lily looked at James, who was tapping his foot impatiently and looking at her expectantly. Lily looked at James and found, to her immense surprise, that this decision wasn't even that hard.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that it was James acting like a jerk and making her choose like this, but she steeled herself, looked James straight in the eyes, and said, "Well, James, I choose Severus."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to explain her decision, or maybe to scream at him, but then she thought, 'screw it' and stormed to her dormitory.  
  
James was totally stunned as he watched Lily storm to her room. There was complete silence in the Gryffindor common room, and James could feel every eye in the room fixed upon him. They expected him to do one of two things: 1. Beg for Lily's forgiveness or 2. Loose his temper and scream and yell after her for an hour, and then start nasty rumors about her all over school. But James did neither of those things.  
  
What he did do was wipe the stupid stunned look off his face. Then he gathered himself and what dignity he had left up and walked out of the common room without a word. 


	2. Decision 2: Electric Boogaloo

The news of Lily's breakup with James spread like wildfire. Lily and James were the 'model couple' of Hogwarts, and their breakup was the juiciest bit of gossip Hogwarts had seen since everybody thought Professor McGonnagal was dead. At first, the rumor stayed pretty much true to the actual events. Then it got a little out of control. By breakfast the next morning it was the popular belief that Lily Evans was pregnant with Severus Snape's child.  
  
Of course, Severus knew none of this. He had spent almost all of that night in his girlfriend's room. And I'm sure everyone can guess what activities they were engaged in. Anyways, when he left her room, he did notice people staring at him and whispering, but that wasn't anything new. When he got to the Slytherin common room he didn't let anybody talk to him and he went straight to bed.  
  
So, when Robert Bloodstaff, a particularly large and idiotic Slytherin said, "So you knocked that filthy mudblood Evans up, eh?" during breakfast, Severus had two reactions. First, his eyes widened in surprise and he thought to himself, 'What the fuck is he babbling about?"  
  
His second reaction, which was almost simultaneous with his first, was to break Robert's nose. It was this reaction that landed him in the headmaster's office.  
  
Five minutes after he broke Robert's nose, he was sitting, alone, in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Unlike many of his fellow Slytherins, Severus felt no ill feelings toward the Headmaster. Of course, Severus disagreed with a lot of the idiotic things his fellow Slytherins said. Take 'mudblood' for example. Severus absolutely despised that word. Not only was his best friend a 'mudblood', but so was his biological mother. And it was well known that if you said mudblood in front of Severus, then you were in trouble, and if you were stupid enough to call Lily Evans one, then you're just plain screwed.  
  
Once he began thinking about it, Severus couldn't really understand why he had been put into Slytherin.  
  
Severus' thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open and Professor McGonnagal pushed Lily Evans into the Headmaster's office. The professor gave Lily a severe look and said, "You, Ms. Evans, are the last person I would expect to be in such an altercation. Wait here for the Headmaster."  
  
With those words she turned and stomped out of the room.  
  
Lily had her back to Severus so she hadn't noticed his presence yet.  
  
"So," Severus said, loud enough to startle Lily into Jumping in surprise. When she landed, she turned around and glared at Severus. Severus, however, took her glare of death in stride. "I hear that you're pregnant with my child."  
  
Severus paused and glared at Lily accusatorily, "And when exactly were you going to tell me?"  
  
Lily smiled slightly, and then said, "Well, probably never. Considering that I'm not pregnant at all. Let alone with your child."  
  
"That's no excuse to keep me in the dark! It's my child too!" Exclaimed Severus haughtily.  
  
Lily's smile was much larger and brighter now. "I think you're missing a key point."  
  
Severus smiled in admitted defeat and asked, "So, what's a normally well-behaved girl such as yourself doing in a place like this?"  
  
Lily giggled in delight and exclaimed, "You know you just used a variation of the oldest an cheesiest muggle pick-up line in history?"  
  
Severus mocked offense and asked, "Are you calling me unoriginal?"  
  
Lily walked over to the chair next to Severus' and sat down. She smiled mischievously at Severus and said, "Of course."  
  
Severus laughed a little, but he soon became serious again and asked, "Seriously, Lil, what did you do to end up here?"  
  
Lily sighed and said, "All morning people have been asking me if I was pregnant. But they were all basically nice about it. Annoying, but nice. So I could bear all that. But then somebody went too far." Lily paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Somebody asked if it was true that I was a really a big enough slut to get pregnant with your child."  
  
Lily looked at Severus to see if his feelings were hurt. To her surprise, however, he was smiling. "I bet I even know who said that," Severus said ruefully, "Natasha Woodstren"  
  
Lily nodded. Severus laughed a tad bitterly and said, "That girl has hated the two of us since first year. And I still can't figure out why." Severus shrugged a little helplessly and told Lily to continue.  
  
"Well," said Lily, "I did the first thing that came to mind. I hit her."  
  
Severus was about to continue the conversation by saying that Lily had been corrupted by him and then telling about what he did to Robert, but he was interrupted by Headmaster Dumbledore walking into the room and solemnly sitting at his desk. 


End file.
